Abuso doméstico
by Vedda
Summary: El señor Dursley se ha ido y la pobre señora Dursley se siente sola en casa. Así que tiene una idea para matar el aburrimiento con el hijo de su hermana Lily. Ya era hora de que el inútil sirviera de algo. Petunia X Harry. Incesto o algo así.


**ABUSO DOMÉSTICO**

**Pareja:** Petunia/Harry

**¿Por qué ponerlos juntos:** Martha Potter me dio el reto hace un tiempo

**Warnings:** Descripciones muy gráficas e incesto. O algo así. No lo juzguen hasta leer el final.

* * *

Harry, de rodillas, fregaba por enésima segunda vez en el día la pequeña zona de parquet en la sala donde se le cayó la tostada con mermelada de mora en la mañana. De hecho se le cayó a "Dudkins", pero alguien tenía que limpiarlo y el gordo estaba descalificado. Cuando por fin terminó, la tía lo hizo fregar el parquet del el resto de la planta baja, también de rodillas.

Petunia lo observaba fijamente, como Harry podía constatar por el reflejo de la televisión apagada. El esbelto adolescente, empapado en sudor, soltaba pequeños gemidos de incomodidad, mientras desplazaba la bien formada musculatura de su torso al deslizar el estropajo por el suelo. El agotamiento lo hacía respirar de una forma profunda y sonora. Los flojos jeans dejaban ver la parte baja de su espalda, mientras compensaba el esfuerzo de sus brazos con el vaivén de sus muslos. A ratos, agotado, Harry se levantaba a enjuagar el sudor que escurría a su pecho, y se estiraba arrodillado cuan flexible era. La camiseta gris descolorida se pegaba a su torax, mojada de limpiador y sudor, contrastando fuertemente con los pantalones aguadísimos de mezclilla casi nueva. Petunia podía observar sus pequeños pezones alzados, imaginando el rosa tierno a través de la camiseta mojada.

El moreno comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Por el reflejo de la televisión, veía la mirada extraña que su tía le dirigía. Petunia seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su cadera, con una atención que lo ponía auténticamente nervioso. Había escuchado cosas "interesantes" respecto al tipo de abuso que sufrían los elfos domésticos durante la guerra, cuando los hombres de las familias que tenían elfos estaban muy ocupados peleando en ambos bandos y se ausentaban largos tiempos, dejando a sus mujercitas solas con la servidumbre... lo cual no distaba mucho de la situación actual en casa de los Dursleys. Harry se apresuró a tallar el suelo con más fuerza y velocidad, sin darse cuenta de que entonces sus movimientos se volvían sinuosos y deslizantes, de que sus músculos entumecidos lo hacían gemir con más fuerza.

Petunia, sin perder un solo movimiento, hizo un rápido razonamiento respecto a Harry. Aún cuando lo vestían con harapos, se notaba a leguas que su inocente cuerpo tenía poco que ver con la deforme mole de grasa que cubrían a Dudley y a Vernon. El muchacho no era de la familia, era como un invitado incómodo que lleva mucho tiempo en casa y hace demasiadas estupideces. Y no iba a acusarla con nadie.

Con un pequeño respingo, como si de verdad le molestara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Petunia se levantó del sillón. Se arrodilló detrás de Harry, y lo pescó de las presillas del pantalón. Eso encendió todas las alarmas en el sistema nervioso de Harry. Los dedos de su tía, aunque delgados, lo lastimaban de una manera que no podía definir. Atrayendo las caderas de su sobrino lo obligó a levantarse, y con dos calculados movimientos lo arrinconó contra el sofá. Apretó aún más las manos en la cadera del adolescente. Harry, paralizado, observó en calidad de espectador como la delgada esposa de los suburbios lo volteaba de cara a ella, y luego desabrochaba el botón metálico de sus jeans. No pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerara cuando esas largas uñas abrieron su cremallera. Temblaba sin saber porqué. La tía lo empujó al sofá, y su húmeda espalda no acababa de tocar los almohadones cuando Petunia ya estaba despojándolo de los pantalones.

La mujer respiro profundamente, en previsión del esfuerzo que seguía. Los pantalones, aún impregnados de sudor y testosterona de su sobrino, seguían en su mano.

«Harry...»

El aludido se hundió entre los almohadones, esperando lo peor. Petunia se inclinó lentamente sobre él, hasta que su cara quedó a unos centímetros del rostro de Harry. Su mano libre se posó con dureza sobre el hombro del moreno, sujetándolo con sus uñas como garras. La tía entreabrió los delgados labios y los humedeció con su lengua rasposa, barriendo el labial rojizo. Su aliento quemaba el rostro de Harry cuando dijo...

« ¡ESTOS PANTALONES SON DE DUDLEY!.¡COMO TE ATREVES A PONERTELOS PARA LIMPIAR!»

La tía se levantó, hecha una furia, para ver que podía hacer por los pantalones. Cuando Harry se reponía del susto, la tía volvió sobre sus pasos

«¡VOLVERÉ EN CUANTO PONGA ESTO EN LA LAVADORA Y QUIERO VERTE FREGANDO EL RECIBIDOR!»

Resignado, Harry se levantó para ir por otros pantalones.

«¿A dónde crees que vas?...¡Empieza a tallar!» Respingó la mujer, indignada.

«Ehhh... estoy en ropa interior» Harry se cubrio, como si acabara de recordar que la ropa interior era eso: ropa para no ser mostrada.

Con evidente turbiedad, los ojos de la tía recorrieron los boxers negros

«Eso ya lo sé»

* * *

­­

**XDDDDDD. ¿Creyeron que iban a llegar a más? No, no, no, cuando me estrene publicando incesto habrá Malfoys y/o Blacks de por medio. Grandes cantidades de ellos.  
**

**Este es un pairing que había explorado en "Parejas inéditas", pero al releerlo se me antojó hacerle algunas mejoras. Creo que quedó más shota, si cabe el término. **

**Quizá continue "Después de la derrota", pero no lo sé. Depende de que encuentre algo de ayuda con el fic de la G1 de transformers que estoy traduciendo. Necesito un beta para esa historia!!  
**


End file.
